


Kuroshitsuji Drabbles

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dominance, Drabble Collection, Humiliation, M/M, Shota, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets of stories that may or may not be continued sometime in the future centering around Sebastian and Ciel. Mature themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I always find myself writing little bits of stories relating to Kuroshitsuji so I thought I'd make a new fic in which to post them all. These may or may not be continued at some point in the future.
> 
> *I should also mention that Ciel's opinions on homosexuality in this fic are NOT my own, I was simply trying to have him fit in with the time period. What he says is more about humiliating Sebastian than anything else.
> 
> Warning(s): fingering, yaoi, dominance/submission, seme!Ciel, uke!Sebastian

"You were late with my tea today, Sebastian."

"My apologies, my lord. The oven heated at an unsteady temperature and the cake took longer to bake than usual this afternoon," Sebastian said, slicing into the chocolate layered cake as he spoke. The small dessert plate was set on the desk next to Ciel's tea that had already been poured.

Ciel lifted his fork and took a small bite of the cake, savoring the taste on his on his tongue before swallowing.

"You know, Sebastian," Ciel began, his fork breaking away another bite of cake. "Not all masters are as lenient with their servants as I am."

Sebastian said nothing; what the boy had said was true. Those three idiots would most likely have received several beatings by now were it any other household. Ciel tucked away a good three quarters of the cake before speaking again.

"I'll have you know that being late with my sweets is unforgivable."

Sebastian bowed his head in apology.

"I shall see to it that it does not happen again, my lord."

Ciel, having finished the last of his cake rose from his chair by pressing both palms against the desk and straightening out his arms.

"Come now, Sebastian. You understand, don't you? As the head of the household I must see to it that my servants are properly punished. On your knees."

"Young mast-"

"Are you intending to disobey your master?"

Sebastian knelt on one knee in front of the young master at the side of the desk, his head still lowered in apology. He felt the young master circle around behind him and his mouth dropped open in shock when the young master lifted a heeled shoe and kicked him in the rear.

"I said on your knees, Sebastian. Perhaps I should make myself clear. I want to see you down on all fours like the dog that you are."

Sebastian complied and assumed the position, very confused when he felt the young master grinding the heel of his shoe into his ass and face heated with embarrassment. If the young master was set on humiliating him he was certainly doing a good job of it.

"Your pants. Remove them."

"My lord-" Sebastian protested, only to be interrupted by Ciel.

"This is your punishment, Sebastian. Now do as I tell you."

Sebastian undressed his lower half in silence, removing his pants as far as his ankles where they remained as he did not wish to remove his shoes. He wondered if the young master was set on spanking him like a naughty child and he grit his teeth, humiliated at the thought. He was most certainly not expecting the young master to shove two of his fingers as hard as he possibly could into his dry hole.

"Ah," Sebastian let out a little gasp at the sensation of the dry fingers rubbing inside of him and he wondered where on earth the young master had learned of such a form of punishment.

"Does it hurt, Sebastian?" Ciel said, twisting his fingers inside the dry hole.

"Young mas...ter," Sebastian gasped, the pads of his gloved fingers gripping into the carpet. The pain it would have caused a human was nothing to him and he struggled to keep his breathing even as Ciel worked his fingers deeper into his hole. "I- hnn," he whimpered, arching his hips back on to Ciel's fingers and grinding against them. "Young master," he said breathlessly, wanting those little fingers inside him to move more quickly.

"What is this? Could it be you're actually enjoying this, Sebastian?" Ciel said, plunging his fingers roughly in and out of the little hole. "I always knew you were one of those filthy homosexuals."

Sebastian groaned and let his chest fall forward to the carpet, his face turned to one side and one cheek pressed to the ground. It had been so long since he had last come that even the young master's small, inexperienced fingers felt good inside in his unlubricated hole. He bit his lip and reached with one hand to grab at his stiff cock, moaning as he stroked himself and the young master continued rocking in and out of him with his fingers.

"Look at you, Sebastian. Moaning underneath my touch like some cheap whore when you were meant to be punished. I suppose that homosexuals like this sort of thing."

"Young master," Sebastian gasped in response to the little fingers withdrawing from his hole.

"I won't be the one to satisfy your sick desires, Sebastian. Now dress yourself and be gone from my sight."

Sebastian obeyed, hastily fastening his pants over his large erection, his face still red with embarrassment. Once finished he stood and bowed to the young master with one arm across his chest, carefully letting his hair fall into his eyes so that they wouldn't betray his humiliation and he left the room, still painfully hard from his master's punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is based on the fact that Sebastian-and-Vincent-look-awfully-alike-don't-they?

"You look just like him," Ciel accuses rather suddenly. Sebastian had only come in to dust the bookshelves while the young master continued to work, and Sebastian is well aware that for the past twenty minutes the master has done nothing but stare at him as he busied himself amongst the bookcases. He could not, however, decipher why, but now that the young master had spoken the meaning behind his actions became clear.

"Forgive me, my lord. It seems I have distracted you from your work." Sebastian had turned to face the young master and give a proper apology, though one hand still held the feather duster he had been using even as the other crosses his chest in apology.

Ciel glowered at Sebastian from under long lashes, his cerulean blue eye showing all the signs of irritation. Of course Sebastian would ignore his point; he had known Sebastian long enough to know that in order to obtain the information he really wanted would be a maddening goose chase no matter what the question. No matter how often he questioned Sebastian there was always some inevitable loophole in his response, leaving Ciel with more questions than answers.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you," Ciel accuses rather than questions. Something about Sebastian's expression softens and the corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk, but he gives no reply.

"Answer me!" Ciel demands, furious when Sebastian does not reply.

Sebastian considers his master carefully, entirely too amused by this game that Ciel has yet to even come close to winning.

"Perhaps," he says, not giving the young master the satisfaction of a definite answer. "If I may excuse myself, my lord; there are other rooms that need to be attended," and with the blink of an eye, he is gone.

Ciel didn't remember when he had first noticed it, but once he had it seemed like it should have been the most obvious thing all along. Aside from the color of his eyes Sebastian bore a striking resemblance to his predecessor, arousing in Ciel a deep suspicion of Sebastian's motives. Perhaps the demon had chosen a form familiar to him to put his mind at ease, he had thought once, but dismissed the idea immediately This was a demon he was dealing with, and he knew well enough by now that with Sebastian, there were no mistakes.

The only logical conclusion was that it had been done to torment him, he was sure. Why else would the demon have assumed such a form? It was just another one of his games, one that Ciel knew he had little chance of winning. Even so, he was still determined not to lose.

Sebastian had been cutting up the vegetables for dinner one evening when the master took him by surprise. He had sensed the master moving about the manor as usual but had paid little attention to the presence drawing near as he had assumed the master was simply on his way to one of the other downstairs rooms. As such he had most definitely not expected the master to make an appearance in the kitchen.

"The kitchen is no place for someone of your status, my lord," Sebastian scolded lightly, "If the young master had only rung the service bell-"

"Stop cutting it," Ciel interrupted, refusing to listen to a mere servant reprimand him for moving freely about his own manor.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned, quite confused by this turn of events. The knife he had been busing to chop carrots had halted in mid-chop.

"You heard me," Ciel repeated himself. "Stop cutting it so short."

Sebastian stared at the young master for a moment, trying to make sense of what the master had possibly meant.

"Is the way that the vegetables have been presented at dinner displeasing to you, my lord?"

Ciel scowled and took a few steps further into the kitchen until he was standing directly in front of Sebastian with only a counter to separate them, then standing on his toes so that he could reach for a fistful of Sebastian's hair and pull it with all his might.

"Don't you ever cut it so short again," he growled. "That's an order."

Sebastian put on a knowing smile, but moved to nod his head as was expected.

"Yes, my lord."

With the master now gone Sebastian could only grin into the cutting board, for he knew exactly why his latest haircut had infuriated the young master. Clearly the young master had been reminded of his late father, as he had intended. He had done it on purpose, of course, wanting to see just how far he could push the master in this little game of theirs and he began to whistle a little tune as he continued to chop, thrilled that he had won yet another round.


End file.
